Puckabrina, My Way
by MoodyRuby227
Summary: Sabrina loves Puck. Rated M for strong sexual content, so if you are young, please do not read. I do not own the Sisters Grimm, even though I never actually said it was them.
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't get enough of him. The secret was out. They were alone. He burst in… she was crying. Two words and they rolled off the bed kissing like it was the end of the world. Tongue and spit, his lips were so soft, juicy, puffed up. She licked his lips again and again as they made smacking noises together. He forced his tongue into her mouth, she flipped them over so she was on top.

His shirt was ripped off, exposing the hard, toned, perfect chest that was only hers. She led a trail of kisses down his neck, and nibbled on his ear. He moaned sexily, her shirt came off, she trailed her kisses down to the waist of his jeans. He moaned even louder, and still more sexy. She loved it, she moaned as her bra came off, he rolled his thumb over that sensitive part of her breasts. Only he could touch those breasts. They'd never been touched, they were his.

She kissed him on the mouth again, moaning louder and louder. She couldn't take it anymore, she unzipped his black jeans with her teeth, pulling them down with her cold soft hands. He arched his back, his dick standing it's full five inches up, hey they were young… he rolled her skirt up to her breasts and discovered scarlet lace panties, he rubbed his thumb over her wetness, feeling as if he just shoved it in molten marshmallow. She moaned into the kiss, loud, sexy; he loved the way he could make her feel.

He lifted her up and pushed her against the wall, his boxers came off, skirt and lace panties dropped to the floor, to the bed. She sprawled out, tummy up. "Careful, slow, I love you." she whispered and with those words, he pushed his pulsating dick into her little vagina. She screamed as the searing hot pain came over her. He rubbed her nipples to calm her down, waiting for her pain to stop; blood running down her legs she nodded and he slowly pulled out, causing another sexy scream. She nodded again, in and out slowly over and over again he went.

"Faster…" finally he picked up the pace and laid down on top of her so they could moan into eachothers' lips. He went in and out, all the while harder and faster. She loved the way he fit in her perfectly, and she tightened her walls as she started to feel it. The most pleasure in the world came over her, and she loved it. He groaned into her lips as she smiled, he was getting more and more pleasure and it built up until… liquids everywhere, in and out, the smell of sweet sex washed over them and they collapsed together on the bed. Falling asleep, lips still molded into smiling kisses, this was the happiest day of their lives.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She woke up, and rubbed his back as she smiled into his still soft lips. No more sweat or wetness, it was soft time. She slowly slipped off the bed from under him, pulled on some of her clothes and pulled his boxers and jeans on him, not wanting to let go of the feeling of his chest. She laid down again, snuggling into his arms, nuzzling his neck with her nose, he smelled like vanilla gingerbread men and a forest after it rains. She loved those smells.

Soon he woke up to her soft snores, and lightly kissed her head, sighing contently. He wanted to savor the soft, cuddly moment. He pulled his white and black t-shirt back on and she cuddled deeper into his embrace. They were in love and all they needed was each other.


	2. Chapter 2

He came into the door of her room. She didn't notice because she was listening to her favorite music on the computer, and had her back to the door. All of a sudden he was there, holding her face on either side with his hands, lips pressing to hers, tongue invading her mouth. All she could think was, _Wow… _

They separated and looked at each other, lust, love and happiness evident in both their eyes. She smiled and he laughed, shaking his head. She closed her computer and pulled to head phones out of her ears, pressing her mouth to his. He picked her up, her arms and legs wrapped around him, and carried her to the bed. They lie down, smiling, kissing and laughing.

"You smell so good." she breathed out into a kiss.

"You too. Your skin is so soft tonight." he said.

"Mm, shower." she nuzzled into his chest, lying on top of him.

"Are you ready?" he asked gently.

She sighed, thinking for a moment, then lifted her head and smiled lazily. "I am so sexy," they laughed, "yes, I am ready."

He pulled the condom out of his pocket, where it had been residing for the past few days since she asked him to be her boyfriend.

They kissed, her hands traveled up his soft, tan chest, making him moan in pleasure. She threw his shirt off of him, into her computer chair, and kissed down his body, licking up the sweat that had already accumulated.

He moaned softly, making her giggle and tense. He threaded his fingers in her hair and pulled softly, then got to work on her shirt. Once that was off, he gasped. She smiled, "I was going to go to bed, soon after I was done with my music."

He just laughed and squeezed her perfect little breasts. She moaned, sitting on him. He brought his head to her chest and his tongue flicked out to swirl around each nipple for a few seconds. She moaned softly as his tongue traced down her front and lingered at the waistband of her Tinkerbell jammie pants.

He hooked his fingers in the pants and her panties and pulled. They kissed for a few minutes, then she got up, looking beautiful to him in the moonlight penetrating the black curtains of her room. She lit a candle, her favorite scents wafted through the room.

She turned to the bed, where he lay, naked already, and crooked a finger, summoning him to her. They wrapped around each other, kissing, enjoying the feel of each other's skin against themselves.

Then they lay on the bed, she on her back, he propped up above her, ready to go in.

She nodded when he looked at her, and pushed in, popping the barrier with one thrust. She cried out in pleasure and pain… they waited, holding each other for a few minutes more, as she breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm down and inhale as much of his scent as possible.

The feeling of his pulsating warmth, filling up the empty space in both her spot and her heart, felt wonderful. They pushed on.

A few minutes later they both shook and cried out each other's names as they came into each other, mixing their liquids together, the condom lay forgotten on the floor. His warm, sticky juices felt wonderful dripping down her legs, and his scent, the one no one else has ever smelt, made her feel wonderful.

They lay, catching their breath for a few minutes, before they got up and cleaned everything.

After that was finished, they lay in each other's arms in her bed, breathing deeply, and nuzzling each other.

A soft, "I love you." was heard shortly before darkness consumed both teens.


	3. Chapter 3

She burst into his new house. She ran past all his friends watching tv in the living room. She threw his door open and jumped on his bed. She kicked the door closed. She knew he was awake. She sat on him and hit him with a pillow until he responded.

"What, Bitch?" he said.

"Fuck me." She responded.

He flipped her on to the floor and undressed her. Then, her on her hands and knees, him on his kness holding her hair, he forced her to give him a blowjob and swallow all his cum.

"Yea, sexy bitch. Aw, do it." He moaned at her.

"Mmmmm." she finished. "My turn."

And so he licked her while she scraped her nails down his back from buttocks to shoulders, without drawing blood. She stabbed her nails in one more time as she came, drawing blood. She licked the blood off of him and her fangs came out.

She took his neck to her mouth and drank three mouthfuls of blood before sealing the punctures with her spit and kissing him to sleep.

Hours later he woke up horny for more. She rubbed his cock slowly and then settled herself on him, riding him making them bounce on the bed.

"Ohhhh." he moaned as they came.

She smiled and dressed in his t-shirt and boxers, then went to the kitchen to make post coital munchies, while his friends cheered him on and he fell asleep peacefully.


	4. Chapter 4

She walked into the bowling alley, it was dark and she didn't see someone coming towards her.

Then she felt lips on hers and hands in her hair and oh my gods it felt so good. She dropped her bowing bag and he pushed her into the bathrooms. He locked the door behind them. They were making out now, heated, with so much pressure against each other. She let go of his lips to gasp for air as they lost their shirts.

His hands were hot on her breasts and they stopped kissing for a moment to breath in each other's scent and feel the other's skin on their own. She shuddered as the kissing started again. "Oh…" she yelled his name. he stopped and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"I think so." and their pants went on the floor. He touched her hot pussy and she stroked his long and hard dick. She pressed down at the bottom where the most sensitive part is and this elicited a moan from him. She shuddered again as the moan ripped through his throat. She moaned too.

Their underwear came off and he stuck one finger, then two inside of her, hitting that oh so sensitive wall of hers. She moaned his name. he crooked his fingers and rubbed the wall faster until he punctured it with his fingers. Then he slipped his fingers out and pushed his dick into her.

She moaned and cried his name out as big tears rolled down her face, neck chest; he licked them up and savored her breath against him. They stayed like that for forever and a second in time.

He pumped into her as they kissed and gasped, it was dark and it smelled like floor cleaner and sweat. They were having sex and the realization made her want to scream with joy and puke at the same time.

The next day she saw him and it happened all over again.


End file.
